1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap that enables therapeutic exercise, and more particularly, to a therapeutic body strap configured to enable stretching of selected body parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Upper and lower back pain afflicts a countless number of individuals at some point in their lives. The pain can be debilitating and relief difficult to come by. When well, many back pain sufferers devote time and money to exercise seeking to reduce the instances of back pain. Yoga, Pilates, and systems for exercise that both stretch and strengthen the body core (abdominal and lower back section) all help to reduce the chance of having back pain.
Exercise does provide long-term benefits and helps reduce occurrences of back pain. However, for some causes of back pain, exercise may not provide adequate relief. For example, sciatica is a form of back pain affecting the muscles, bones and ligaments surrounding the sciatic nerve at the base of the spine. Typically, the pain is caused by muscle tightness or muscular imbalances in areas that remain unaffected by most exercises.
Apparatuses such as straps or bands or other types of exercise assisting devices may improve the effectiveness of many exercises. For example, straps are often used in yoga to deepen a stretch. Such straps are typically most effective for assistance in stretching the hamstrings, or quadriceps, or the erector spinae, and/or other muscles that flex and contract in a substantially linear fashion. Many instances of back pain are the result of problems with muscles or other body parts that do not move linearly. Rather, such muscles and/or other body parts may be part of angular motion. Sciatica, for example, may be associated with a tightness in muscles and ligaments surrounding the area in which the base of the attaches to the pelvis. These muscles, ligaments, and/or tendons flex and extend roughly angularly on a plane that is substantially normal to the spinal column. These muscles, ligaments and/or tendons may not be easily stretched or strengthened by exercise.
There is a need for exercise apparatus that permits exercise of muscles and other body parts that are difficult to stretch and/or exercise effectively.